


[TF] 二選一

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 1





	[TF] 二選一

***  
不二周助一直都覺得，手塚國光是這世界上最會做二選一的人了。他會有這樣的想法倒也不是無憑無據，只是從他和手塚認識那天開始，他就能常常瞧見手塚在別人給出選項時總能毫不猶豫的給出回答。  
「手塚，鹽還是辣椒油？」  
「鹽。」  
「烤肉還是鰻魚茶？」  
「鰻魚茶。」

不僅是簡單的問答，連那些看起來毫無頭緒的問題，不二也從沒見過手塚在回答前思考過。  
「手塚，紅茶還是綠茶？」  
「綠茶。」  
「雙魚還是金牛？」  
「雙魚。」  
「男生還是女生？」  
「男生。」  
「觸覺還是嗅覺？」  
「嗅覺。」

任何回答配上手塚國光向來簡潔有力的語氣，以及那讓無數少女魂牽夢縈的質感型中低音⋯⋯  
不二周助只覺得手塚國光，目標明確，氣勢滂礡。

而這點在兩人交往前後，也並沒有變化得太多，只是手塚會在回答不二之後，再給出更為詳細的解釋罷了。  
其餘的，就和一年四季裡掉下的葉子或落下的花一樣，毫不神奇。

***

他們從懵懵懂懂的十二歲開始探索友情，最後在人生即將邁入下個里程碑的時候收穫了寶貴的愛情。除了愛情，還有許許多多不為人知的生活痕跡。

不二沒事的時候喜歡往圖書館跑，那是手塚在國中三年裡慢慢帶給他的。

他起初只是想在一個安靜的地方觀察自己喜歡的人，於是偶然下他跟著手塚到了圖書館，並且在手塚寫功課時不小心睡著了，最後醒來時身上還披了件外套。後來他總和手塚相約在圖書館，並且悄悄的在手塚把借的書歸還給學校，坐到位置上開始寫功課後，繞到書架旁去翻閱那些書裡的內容。

沈默寡言的手塚當時在不二的眼裡，看上去實在有趣實在神秘，他獨自揣著的那些小心思像是在他耳旁蠱惑著，讓他做出很多其實並不像自己、看上去並不那麼瀟灑的事情。

手塚國光一直都知道的，關於不二周助。  
原因無他，因為這個看上去鬼靈精怪的人實在不是自己善於應對的類型——雖然交往後不二語帶吐槽的告訴他，他擅於應付的類型大概就只有真田弦一郎。

手塚並不是特別喜歡圖書館，如果要找個安靜的地方念書，他還不如回家。起初他只是想找個人沒有很多的地方，好好的看看不二周助到底是不是和其他人說的一樣天才，接著他用餘光看看不二周助在讀書館裡打盹的模樣。纖長的睫毛在夕陽餘暉下拉長了影子在那張清麗絕倫的臉上，柔軟的髮絲垂到一邊，還有些灑落在圖書館那張不知道被多少學生做了小記號的桌上。

後來，手塚國光就天天泡在圖書館裡，有時候他等不二約他，有時候他把字典拿去的時候主動約上不二一起走。

***

國中三年級的少年不二於畢業前的某一天在圖書館裡發現了一本書，封面印著許多小動物擁抱在一起的畫面。少年好奇的歪著腦袋翻開了書本，扉頁後那單獨印在紙上的語句就吸引了他的目光——擁抱具有很神奇的力量。  
他繼續往下翻，發現裡面講的是各種擁抱的姿勢和圖解，還有關於擁抱究竟能給人和人之間的關係帶來什麼樣的影響。

於是那天，部活結束後不二在更衣室裡等手塚時突然就問了。  
「吶，手塚，我問你。」  
「嗯？」  
「接吻和擁抱，哪個？」  
「擁抱。」  
「唔⋯⋯那拉鍊和鈕扣？」  
「鈕扣。」

兩人在收拾完環境後並著肩慢慢走出校門，手塚停下了腳步，轉頭望著自己的男朋友：  
「想知道原因吧。」  
「嗯。」不二輕輕的點頭，臉上的笑容漾開了一點。

手塚的大手輕拍上不二的腦袋瓜，說話時聲音透著風也帶不走的笑意：「擁抱會給人心安的力量。」他頓了一下，續道：「無論是作為隊友，或者戀人。我都希望在你需要的時候，給予你那股力量。」

「吶⋯⋯果然是手塚啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「都交往了，講情話也還是很含蓄呢。」不二語調輕快的調侃起自己的男朋友，手塚無奈的扯了下嘴角，兩人又轉身繼續往家的方向走。  
「那鈕扣呢？」  
「我想你應該很清楚。」手塚的左手若有似無的拂過不二的右手背，悄聲說道。

是啊，在即將迎來畢業的這個季節，鈕扣象徵的意義怕是堪比情人節的玫瑰花和巧克力，不二心想。他發現手塚真的非常聰明，明明兩個人都沒談過戀愛，卻也沒見過他為了初次接觸的愛情傷過腦筋。他情不自禁地盯著手塚的側臉，視線從高挺的鼻尖再到微啟的薄唇和鋒利的下頷線，深切感受到手塚對於他的心情，和他自己一模一樣。

喜歡你，很喜歡你，超級喜歡你。

***

十六歲的蜜髮少年和男朋友維持了好幾年的異地戀。手塚覺得自己很幸運，並沒有很快就嶄露頭角，他打球的時候不二正在唸書，兩個人也因為這樣還算有點時間可以在每日的訓練後通個視訊電話。而等到他終於開始在球場上露出誰也無法忽視的光芒的時候，不二已經是個可以外接攝影案件的大學生，能夠有更充裕的時間和假期在某些賽季的時候坐到場邊為他加油了。

他們每年都在賽場上相逢，從中學時期的春櫻夏雨秋楓冬雪，到現在的硬地紅土草地硬地。年復一年，手塚國光的名字逐漸傳遍了世界，而與此同時不二周助也是。他大學畢業後扛著相機就往手塚進行訓練的慕尼黑飛去，在那之前，一樣是許多的二選一。

「吶，手塚。」  
「啊，不二。」  
「攝影還是植物？」  
「攝影。」  
「東京還是慕尼黑？」  
「慕尼黑。」

一樣的語氣，透過遠洋傳來似乎有著更多背後的意義。大學即將畢業的不二周助走到弟弟裕太的房間，也不管裕太還趴在床上就逕自坐到了床邊，把背靠在大聲抗議的弟弟身上按開了擴音：「我想知道原因。」  
「我想你。」

手塚國光，目標明確氣勢滂礡。

不二周助一聽，在電話那頭笑得沒心沒肺，他又往弟弟身上擠了擠，擺了個舒服的姿勢對著那頭的男朋友說：「這種事可不能你說了算呢，不然問問我們裕太吧？」說完就把手機話筒湊到一旁的弟弟面前。

裕太本來好好的打著遊戲，先是房門直接被打開，再來就是哥哥不管不顧大大咧咧的直接把自己擠到裡面。他一開始沒反應過來，接著就被迫觀賞了好一段情侶間蜜裡調油的現場，最後就在他已經想傳訊息給幸村讓他閉鎖自己五感的時候，面前伸出了哥哥的手機。

忍了再忍，不二裕太真的不能忍。  
「我同意，這事就這麼說定了。」

不二聽見弟弟毫不猶豫的把自己賣出去，帶著有些詫異又無辜的眼神看了眼裕太，連忙把手機又轉回了自己的方向：  
「可我不能過去給你養啊，你知道我的，手塚。」  
「啊，我知道。」電話那頭的質感型男低音停頓了下，接著又說：「所以考慮來當我的經紀人嗎？」  
「誒？可是我沒有經驗啊。」

電話那頭的網球選手笑了，雖然並不是很明顯，但不二聽見了。若說手塚平日裡的聲音，是網球正好落在球拍擊球點上，那麼手塚帶著隱隱笑意的聲音，就是網球不小心擊中了拍匡的那樣，依然清脆好聽。  
「你清楚選手日常訓練的過程，你也熟知比賽的規定和賽季的變化，並且你也熟悉每個賽事的場地。」  
「可我畢竟不是公關出身的嘛⋯⋯」不二嘴上笑得開心，嘴上依舊不依不饒的拖了個長音。

他好奇，好奇的想知道手塚國光到底如何反應。即使已經這麼多年，他早該知道對方接下來會說出什麼樣的話，可他就是想聽。那股不安分的心像可樂被開瓶，緩緩上升的氣泡看得人心裡癢癢，卻絲毫討厭不起來。

手塚國光是知道的，關於他交往已經七年的男朋友。他清了清喉嚨，鄭重其事的告訴對話那頭狐狸尾巴已經翹上天的不二周助。  
「沒有公關經驗不重要，你比誰都懂我，才是最重要的。」  
「吶，既然你都這麼說⋯⋯」  
「啊。」  
「請問我何時開始正式上班呢？老闆？」  
「畢業後隔天，慕尼黑機場見。」

認識不二周助的人對他的印象是：他總是笑得那麼雲淡風輕。可他們不知道，當手塚和不二在一起時，手塚才笑得雲淡風輕。

不二是笑得傾國傾城。

***

在身為好幾屆大滿貫選手手塚國光的經紀人好幾年後，不二周助終於迎來了人生的第八次生日。那年一月，手塚在和團隊商議過後決定給自己放個三個月長假，除了日常的訓練和一些必要的品牌代言場合，再無其他。

「不二，咖啡還是茶？」  
「咖啡，謝謝。」  
「啊，不客氣。」  
於是那個二月底的下午，當不二上身穿著件棉質運動連帽外套，坐在兩人住處的大落地窗前翻閱著兩人以前的相簿，任憑柔軟的暖陽灑落在他的背和肩時，手塚國光正在廚房裡給自己和伴侶沖上兩杯好咖啡。他打開過濾水裝進銀色的不鏽鋼水壺裡放到瓦斯爐上，轉頭拿出了咖啡壺還有前一天才透過郵差收到的那包咖啡豆。

白色的紙和上面用紫色的線條勾勒出一隻山羊的圖案，手塚小心的拆開包裝並拿起右前方懸掛在瓷磚牆上的小木屋行咖啡匙舀了兩杓，放到了稍早拿出來的手動磨豆器裡。他的手臂在長期訓練下自是十分有力，一轉眼就把二十來克的豆子磨得粉碎。

他又打開左手邊的小抽屜拿出濾紙和濾杯，關掉瓦斯爐上正好開始鳴笛作響的水壺，把熱水倒了一些在濾杯裡，看著濾紙完全貼上濾杯的側壁。濾杯的水滴滴答答的盡數滴入下方的咖啡壺，手塚才慢條斯理的打開磨豆器，把那些褐色帶著點顆粒的粉末一絲不落的倒入濾杯的正中央，接著輕輕撫平表面。他緩慢的沖入熱水，水柱隨著細長的出水口慢慢流出，遠遠看去像是一條水晶做的龍。

不二周助坐在客廳地毯上，兩腳開開像是所有小孩都希望能帶回家的泰迪玩偶。他隨意地翻閱照片，相本的角落在陽光下有些反光有些刺眼。突然之間，他看見那張照片，是手塚牽著他在校園門口，照片的兩人相視而笑，是高中一年級的那年二月。

那是十六年前，不二周助第四次過生日，十六歲的少年已經有了心上人，並且也已經交往了一年有餘，手塚那時正在受訓，隔著七個時差的距離，誰也沒公開過和對方的關係。那天放學，他獨自走出校門，卻看見手塚已經在校門口等著自己，不二喜出望外，還沒來得及問男朋友要不要一起去圖書館，就聽見喀嚓一聲，對面的人揚著相機笑得一臉燦爛。  
「精市？」  
「哦呀？看來拍到好畫面了呢。」幸村檢視了單眼裡的照片，慢慢悠悠的說。  
「你們怎麼來了？」不二看著眼前的好友，又看看好友身旁一臉尷尬的真田，全然沒有感覺自己的右手從剛剛走出校門那刻起就已經被包在手裡。  
「手塚說，要給你個驚喜。」真田不慢不緊的說了句，隨手接過幸村的相機。

手塚一句話也沒說，就牽著不二和前方的好友們一起走。

那天的最後，他們一起在不二家替不二慶生。一群人一起切了白石幫忙買回來的，不二每年生日都堅持一定要吃到的草莓蛋糕，隔一天，手塚就又飛回德國去訓練，而不二則在三天後從白石手裡拿到了洗出來的照片。  
「誒？居然是藏琳去洗了照片嗎？」  
「啊⋯⋯精市他找我借了相機，然後拜託我把照片洗出來。」

不二微不可見的挑了個眉。  
「這樣啊⋯⋯他是怎麼跟你說的？」  
「他說他忙。」  
「呵，忙著談戀愛呢。」不二聳聳肩，笑著對白石說。

手塚不在的時候，他的確笑的雲淡風輕，好像這世界上的所有事，都並不與他真正有關係。

***

「啊，不二，你的咖啡。」手塚的聲音敲碎了原本時光暫留的客廳，不二聽見，連忙抬起頭，笑著接過那個薄荷綠的珐瑯杯。  
「吶，謝謝老闆。」  
「⋯⋯不二。」  
「別鬧。」手塚也跟著坐下，傾身把夜空藍的珐瑯杯放在前方的玻璃茶几上，收回的大手揉亂了不二在陽光下烤得金黃的頭髮。

不二啜了口咖啡，然後指著照片問手塚記不記得當時的那個場景，手塚點點頭。  
「也許不是交往後的每個瞬間我都記得。」  
「可是關於你人生中的重要時刻，我不會忘記。」網球先生這樣告訴他的伴侶。

現任職網選手經紀人的不二眨了眨他好看的雙眼，直勾勾的盯著面前已經熟悉到不行的人，他想著他們雖然交往也不過十七年，但也已經認識二十年，手塚國光已經佔據了他將近三分之二的人生。

準確的說，是百分之六十二點五。

於是他腦海中突然就又想起高中時看過的那幾本書——關於擁抱，關於鈕扣。

國三時，他沒告訴手塚關於鈕扣和拉鍊的故事。那是他翻閱的另一本書，書裡面提到很多對於面對愛情應該具備的態度。  
「兩個人要一起走往更高的地方，你們是彼此的梯子。」  
「愛情裡千萬別把另一半當成自己，他不是你的鏡子。」  
「愛情就像扣扣子，總要到最後一顆發現扣錯了，就要全部重新開始。」

十五歲的少年第一次看到的時候想了很久，最後承認自己對感情或許就像扣扣子。他喜歡從欣賞外在慢慢的近一步對方的喜好，建立起默契後再從日常裡感受那些價值觀的相同相異。他知道這樣或許有一天會發現自己一直都扣錯了鈕扣，就全部得重新來過，但他依然故我。

另一方面不二知道手塚不是的。如果說鈕扣般的愛情，是越底層越代表重要的觀念，那麼手塚國光就是個拉鍊型人類——從最底層最重要的認定後，直接一路到底的類型。

那天晚上，十五歲的不二周助覺得自己很幸運，才能在茫茫人海中遇見手塚國光。

***

「吶，手塚。」即將滿三十二歲的不二周助把空了的咖啡杯交給自己的伴侶，甜甜的喚了聲。  
「嗯？」  
「那你還記得我那時候問過你的問題嗎？」

手塚站起身，微微彎腰伸出雙手，把坐在地上也朝著他伸出雙手的不二拉起。他藉著拉力抱住了不二，順帶低附在他小巧的耳邊告訴自己的伴侶。  
「你問過我很多問題。」  
「唔⋯⋯就是國中畢業前問的⋯⋯」

手塚國光放開了不二，他看上去像是有話要說，卻又馬上轉身收拾了杯子，再回頭過來把大手搭上了不二的肩。  
「你要不要再問一次？」  
「擁抱和接吻？」  
「接吻。」  
「那拉鍊和鈕扣？」  
「拉鍊。」  
「誒？」

***

不二周助猝不及防的被放置到柔軟的床上，手塚國光正俯看著他。  
「想知道原因？」是網球打到拍匡上的聲音。  
「嗯⋯⋯」不二擰了下身下的被子，好看的藍色眼眸在對方越來越近的距離下不住晃動。

手塚輕柔的在不二的額頭印上一吻，接著對著他的耳垂輕啄起來。  
「我相信接下來的吻會給你答案，而拉鍊⋯⋯」

滋啦，是運動外套被拉開的聲音，不二周助感到胸口到下腹之間突然襲來的一片涼意。  
「拉鍊比鈕扣好解開多了。」手塚國光就著姿勢，左手撫上身下那片純淨的美好。  
「⋯⋯還沒到晚上呢。」  
「你生日必須要吃草莓蛋糕，我也有在你生日時必須吃到的東西。」

房內一片溫馨，屬於不二周助的三十二歲夜幕悄悄降臨。

果然手塚國光是這世界上最會做二選一的人啊，目標明確，氣勢滂礡。  
不二周助在即將迎來頂峰時內心不禁感嘆。

-完-

小劇場：  
不二：所以我是鈕扣型的啊。  
幸村：我想也是，不過看樣子真田……不好說呢。  
白石：那我呢？  
不＆幸：你是踢恤。  
白石：？？？？？


End file.
